Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5663427-20141123164805/@comment-1330314-20141124213055
I've seen a lot of people complain about Kha's utility, and even go as far as to say that no assassin can possibly be healthy if their kit has any significant form of CC or utility, but I completely disagree. The problem with a lot of old assassin kits, including Kha's kit a few months back, is that they're designed to burst down targets in one single rotation, leaving their victims little time or opportunity to react. Now that Kha's damage is spaced out over multiple Qs and autoattacks, his opponents have a chance to interact with him (which is a good thing, by the way), which also means he can also use his own utility to outplay his target, rather than reduce their counterplay options. I also disagree that his damage is anywhere near bad, even with these nerfs. His Q has both the lowest cooldown and some of the highest damage out of any assassin ability, and that's just counting the damage to non-isolated targets. With ~250 bonus AD he can deal literally 1000+ damage with a single Q, and that's not counting the multiple procs of his passive he can lay down. I think the problem here has more to do with your own mentality, U N Ovvrn: you think 3 seconds is too long a time for an assassin to be killing a target when it's a perfectly acceptable window of opportunity. needs 3 seconds to lay down as much damage he can on an ulted target, and he's considered one of the burstiest assassins around. Unlike older assassins such as or , who completely rely on one single damage rotation to kill their target, Kha can quickly follow up with more damage if he falls short. He's not as binary as a lot of other assassins, because his short cooldowns and utility allow him to persist in a fight if he plays smart and, despite what you may think, take down even tanky targets (not that you should be initiating on them, though). It doesn't even really matter whether or not he takes a long time to take down his targets, because he can use his utility to buy more time. You may dislike Kha and his utility, but he's one of the healthiest assassins around. I think the solution shouldn't be to remove the crowd control on Kha's evolved W, but instead should be to change it to provide dive-oriented utility and far less poke, even if it comes at the cost of his waveclear. One possible way to go about doing this could be to remove the secondary spikes on his evolved W, and instead have the projectile temporarily isolate the first enemy it hits. The utility would only serve Kha if he dived his target, and would provide him with an opening against tightly grouped teams while still offering tons of counterplay (the projectile could be easily blocked or dodged, as opposed to his current evolved W which carpet-bombs minion waves). The 50% slow here would also allow him to catch up faster to his target, and should therefore also stay. Perhaps this could allow Kha to have more damage on his Void Spike, but the important part is that he doesn't gain any ranged poke when evolving his W, and would instead want to evolve it to gank better and get more opportunities in teamfights.